ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninjago Shadows Of Ninjago Episode 6 : The Storm
Episode 6: The Storm With the team divided, they rush to find and save their allies as Shadelock takes control, and hunts them down. Story Lloyd Garmadon sat down in the Samurai X cave. He was still shaking. He had taken half his team and Kai had taken the other, forced to split up by Shadelock. Zane was busy at the computer. Cole was prepping all the vechicles still in the cave, notably his Rock Roader. Pythor had vanished. Lloyd turned on the news, hoping to lift his spirits. "Ninjago City under attack" the voice of Gayle Gossip spoke quickly. "The destruction of Borg Tower and the surrounding buildings has injured 80 and left 22 dead, including the millionaire Cyrus Borg himself, who was pulled from the rubble less the an hour ago, but pronounced dead at the scene, now we have-" The sound cut, followed by a hiss of static. "What going on there?" Asked Zane. Lloyd shrugged. "I have no idea" Suddenly, it cut back, showing a different face. A fanged smiling face. "Shadelock!" Yelped Lloyd. "Greetings, Ninjago" Shadelocks sharp cold voice echoed. "As you have seen, Borg Tower is no more, I have seen the Ninja defeated and broken, and they have left you to die. I am not an evil person, merely a tale that was forgotten. No longer will I be a story of a monster under the bed, or the evil bad guy, but a true being that shall be rembered as the greatest thing to ever happen to Ninjago. Citizens, I give you a choice. Join me, and we build a Better world, or foolishly oppose me and have your lives ended in pain. I Will be coming to your city, and if i am not given it, I will take it, and will not care who dies in the process". The screen went black. "He wouldn't really do that, would he?" Asked Cole. "He would" responded Pythor, slithering in. "That monster is pure evil" Lloyd stood up. "We must stop him" the green ninja said. "Did you see how many Kark he had?, we will need an army!" Cole cried. Lloyd turned to Pythor and for the first time since they returned, smiled. "We may already have one" The Ninja DBX stopped, and Kai, Jay , Nya , Wu and Skylor exited. "Your noodle shop?" Kai asked. Skylor nodded as she led them in, past the canteen and into the basement. "In my spare time as Master of Amber, I have had some "extensions" she said, revealing a hidden base below the shop. "Impressive" said Wu. "Awsome!" Jay shouted. "You have a secret hideout!" "And your not even Samurai X" huffed Nya. Skylor smiled. "I have been in contact with X, told that samurai to find and help Lloyds group" she said. Meanwhile.. Shadelock looked out from the Temple of Chaos at Ninjago City and the ruins of Borg Tower. "My lord" Krux bowed. "We have an uninvited guest". He flung down a girl in green. "Tox" Shadelock said without a smile. "Master of Poison". We found her sneaking up here" Krux added. The Kark nearby held Tox up to Shadelock. "So, you thought you could sneak here an poison me then girl?" He asked coldly. Tox spat in his face. Shadelock fliched, wiping the corrosive substance from his eyes. "Foolish Girl!" He yelled. "Ninjago will never kneel to you and you know it" hissed Tox. Shadelock then smiled. "Oh, i am quite aware of that" he said. He turned to Hunter. "Let's send another message" Back at the cave, Lloyd finished telling his plan. "So, we get the Serpentine to help" Lloyd said. "Get to the tombs in the city, and Pythors asks for help" "Good idea, but my fellow snakes still hate me" Pythor said sadly. "But they probally hate the Time Twins more for abusing snakes" Cole added. "Its worth a try" said Zane. Suddely, the TV turned on, showing Shadelock , Hunter and- "Tox!" Cried Cole. "She's been captured!" "People of Ninjago!" Declared Shadelock. "Here we have Tox, an Elemental master! She attempted to kill me, failing greatly at that task. I bring you this message to show you, the price of treachery" Hunter hauled the gagged Tox before a Kark with an axe. Shadelock nodded to the Kark, and ignored the fear in the Master of Poisons eyes. The Axe was dropped and the broadcast ended. "No.." muttered Zane. Lloyd turned to the others. "Shadelock is asking for a war now" he said. "Well, we will give him one" To Be Continued Category:Fanfictions